1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive touch switch to be used on control panels of domestic appliance such as cooking ovens, cooking hobs, microwave ovens or the like. The invention particularly refers to a capacitive touch switch comprising a control board and capacitive detecting means provided on a surface of the control board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the term “switch” we mean every kind of touch sensors which usually replace the traditional buttons in modern flush user interfaces.
Visual feedback activation of a touch switch control is simply provided by a light source, for example a light emitted diode (LED). Usually several touch switches are arranged, together with control board thereof, in a control panel.
To avoid optical interference between adjacent touch switches, light flux shall be conveyed from a light source to the related touch sensitive switch surfaces.
Opaque walls or light guide means are normally provided for this object. The use of opaque walls increases physical dimensions and renders the mounting quite complex.
Light guides can be used as mechanical support for the electrodes. Electrodes can also be made of transparent conductive material (such as indium tin oxide), located between the light guide and the lower surface of the transparent cover under which the touch switch is placed, with an increase of the overall cost of the control panel.
On top of the above illumination problems, there is the need of assuring a good mechanical connection between the touch switch and the transparent cover (usually a glass or plastic plate) under which the switch is placed. Up to now, for assuring such mechanical contact springs or conductive rubber elements have been used, which increase the overall cost and complexity of the single touch switch. Moreover technical solutions are known (for instance from U.S.-A-2006/0243575) in which a support member, carrying electronic components, is separated from the transparent cover by a series of opaque septum-like partitions for creating physically delimited illumination channels. Even if such solution does not require light guides (light emitting diodes are placed on the support member directly), nevertheless it is quite bulky and of complex manufacturing.